Serena Returns
by Doug2
Summary: Serena returns to Halliwell Manor to convince a certain whitelighter to return with her.


**SERENA RETURNS **

Bowg! In a poof of smoke and flame a dark haired woman with a short wild haircut, plenty of make-up and a very short dress with brightly colored swirls appeared in the Manor kitchen. She giggled very heartily to herself. "Oh, Serena. You did it. I'm back! MA-wa!" she said kissing the back of her hand. "And this time I HAVE my powers! Now where are those DULL demon chasing witches?" She pointed at three plates lined up on the kitchen wall.

Each plate turned into a viewer that showed the sisters in their normal daily routines. Prue was taking pictures at a political speech, Piper was tending the bar at P3 and Phoebes was walking across campus between classes.

"Oh , there's that GROOVY chick in her wild threads. Too bad I can't change places with HER-ER. I guess I'll have to settle for the little witch from Hamlin. Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, Pied Piper. She is the one old Blue Eyes loves and if I'm going to get him to go back with me, then I better be HER. Tough luck, there Serena," she said in a nasal voice. She waved her hands high in the air, snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Over at P3's Piper was busy with the late afternoon crowd. She found It worth opening early for commuters who were heading home from work. Later she wanted to open an extra room and start serving dinner. Cooking was always her first love.

A whole frat full of college buddies had just dropped in and she and her bartender were busy serving beer.

"This afternoon crowd will be a gold mine for you, Piper," said Paul.

"Wow. Only as long as the beer holds out. I just hope the distributor gets here SOON. Our weekly delivery is two days late!" said a very haggard Piper.

"Do you want me to check on it for you?" asked Paul.

"NO! Definitely NOT. We still have a LOT of customers here. We both better keep it up. Here you are, sir," said Piper fairly congenially.

A young girl about fourteen wearing a skirt and blouse and a backpack came in running and stumbling up to the bar. "You have to help me, please." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry little girl, this place is for adults. You'll have to go somewhere else," she said cutely.

"No, please! I'm being chased by this big ugly demon and..."

Swoosh. The entire club froze.

"Why me? Why now?" she said looking up to the ceiling. She unfroze everyone and told the girl to go into her office in the back. "Paul, I think I will go call the distributor FROM MY OFFICE. Hang in there, fellow. You can do it. Back in a minute!" she said ducking under the bar.

The young girl was sitting on a chair in her office nervously swinging her legs.

"Hi there. We can talk in here. We're completely alone," chimed in Piper.

"You know, you're right!" she said looking deep into Piper's eyes. She pointed her finger at Piper and she froze. The girl changed in to Serena who looked at Piper saying, "How do you like being frozen for once yourself? Huh?" she giggled. "OK Off you go. Through time and space. Take my place. You think you're me. Off you go, let me be."

Poof. Piper disappeared from her office and was sent to TV Land.

With one swoop of her arm Serena turned into Piper. Looking in the mirror she remarked "Yuck! Just a bit more color." A couple of extra swirls of color appeared on Piper's sensible slacks and blouse and a little extra eye makeup appeared around her eyes. "MUCH BET-TER!" said Serena as she slinked back on to the club floor. "Oh boy. My own club," thought Serena. "Needs a little more color and pizzazz. This place could be really far out!"

Paul called out, "Hey Piper, I need a hand."

"Oh right. I almost forgot. That's me! Now how do I pull THIS off? Only one way I know. Business and finances All come to a point. Let Serena know, How to run this joint." She recited it and then snapped her fingers in the air over her head. Twang! "Piece of cake. COMING, Paul," said Serena as she hopped over the bar and started serving drinks like wild fire. "Hey, this fun!" she yelled out loud.

"Slow down, Piper!" said a worried Paul.

"Hey, kid. When you're hot, you're hot. Baby, here comes the drinks! Oh, WENDY. Over here, my little car hop," called out Serena.

Leo came strolling in.

Paul commented on how much energy Piper suddenly had.

Leo hoped Piper wasn't over doing it. "I'll check on her," said Leo patting him on the back.

"Hi, Piper!" Leo whispered leaning on the bar.

"OH HI Blue Eyes. Groo-vy. Boy, did I come a LONG way to see you!" said Serena grabbing him from across the bar and kissing him.

"Piper, what has gotten into you?" asked Leo.

"Oo-oo-oo! Wrong voice and definitely wrong approach. Don't blow this scene. Think Piper. Think Piper!" thought Serena to herself. "Just a sec," Serena said to Leo. Then she thought to herself, "Rose to thorn, snake to viper, make think and sound like Piper!" Twang. She turned back to him. "Whoa. Oh, Leo. It is so good to see you. I was really worried about you. Give me a kiss," said Serena very stiffly until she asked for the kiss. Then she puckered up.

Leo gave her a quick beck.

Serena showed a sour looking face, but recovered quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Just too many possessions I guess. I guess I have changed personalities too often. Now how about a good kiss, Leo dearest?" she Said sitting in his lap.

"Well, all right. Just don't freak out like that again. I might have your head examined," quipped Leo.

"Anytime, as long as you do it. Oh, I love your eyes. and your face Kiss.> and your mouth Kiss.> and your...

Meanwhile in another realm entirely Piper woke up in a frilly four-poster bed with a small night stand and mirror nearby in a room with no walls and a white mist covering the floor. She stretched and hopped out of bed. Looking in the mirror at her short hair, she had a strange urge to let it grow out and grow some bangs.

"That's not the real you, Serena," Piper said to herself. "But then I don't seem to sound like myself this morning. Oh well, time to change to some way out threads," She raised her hands over her head and snapped her fingers .Nothing happened. "Oh, something happened to my powers. My wonderful, wonderful powers! I'll try and zap up something else. A scrumpous breakfast!" said Piper pointing at the table. Nothing appeared. "Drat. I can't even pop out of here," sniffed Piper acting just like Serena.

Twang. Samantha popped in next to her. "Serena, where have you been? You were due in front of the Witches Council an hour ago. They sent me to find you. I can't stay away long before Darren finds out," Samantha said urgently.

"Oh, Sammie. I lost my powers. I can even conjure up an egg!" said Piper.

"Oh, my. Well, try an incantation," suggested Samantha.

Piper replied, "Oh all right, I'll TRY! I'm so tired, I'm so beat, Come on magic, Give me something to eat!" A chocolate sundae appeared on the table. "Oh goody," she exclaimed.

"That's breakfast? Oh, Serena. You always had a sweet tooth. Um, that's good!" Samantha said taking a taste.

"Stop that. It's MY breakfast. I'm starved," Piper reached for it and in her enthusiasm knocked it of the table and froze it. "Wow! What was that? I never seen ANYTHING like that before!" said Piper.

"That is spooky! The last time I saw that I was at the ...OH MY STARS! At the Halliwell's house in that other world! Try unfreezing it, Serena," said Samantha.

"Oh very well!" Swoosh! The soda landed on the floor. "Perfectly good Waste of a chocolate soda," she said pouting.

"Let me think. Louise was Prue, you were Phoebe and I was PIPER, the one who could make things stand still. Are you Piper in there?" said Samantha leading over and looking closely at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Call Dr. Bombay. I need a BOOSTER shot!" said Piper.

"Let me try first, SERENA!" said Samantha biting her lips. "Memories go round and round. Sometimes vanished without a sound. Bring back those events that life my bring. OK, Piper, remember everything!"

Poof! With a minimum of smoke Piper returned to normal and then freaked out! "Whoa, this isn't happening again! I'm in la-la land! Weird city! Oh. my gosh, oh my God! You can't be. I can't be! Are you Samantha, the TV witch?" cried Piper.

"I don't know about the TV part, but I am Samantha. Samantha Stephens! We have sort of met. I was you the last time I visited your home. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Piper!" she said with a warm handshake and big friendly smile.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, Samantha. I always wanted to meet you, too. But how did I get here, again? And where are my sisters?" asked Piper very confused.

"I have a feeling a certain little witch cousin of mind is up to no good. You're the victim of some magic from a whacked-out witch. Serena! Serena! If you can hear me, you're in big trouble! Oh well, let's head to my house and see if we can figure this out. Hang on to your hat!" said Samantha as she twitched her nose.

Tinka-tinka-tee. And they both disappeared.

Later that night at P3, Phoebe and Prue showed up all dressed up and looking for some action. The music was louder and the lights were more colorful than usual. They saw several of the patrons including Piper up on the tables dancing to some golden oldies all dressed up as go-go girls.

Going up to the bar they sat down and Prue asked Paul, "What is going on with our sister?"

"It was Piper's idea. We're doing a Sixties theme tonight. You won't believe how quickly she got into it. She found the music and rearranged the lighting all by herself!" Paul said.

"Impressive. Piper usually leaves all that mechanical stuff to others. I'll have a white wine, please," said Prue.

"Margaritas and keep them coming!" said Phoebe already bouncing to the music. "This is really great! I just thought she'd want to announce it and not do it on such short notice! Hey, I'm going to join 'em on the floor," exclaimed Phoebe.

"Be careful up on those tables!" warned Prue. Personally Prue preferred music of a little more recent vintage. Piper had inherited her Mother's commune/earthy side so it wasn't too surprising that she'd be into her Mother's generation of culture. Phoebe on the other hand would party to anything with a beat.

Up on her table Serena saw Phoebe making her way toward her. "Oh, oh, oh! Here comes that psychic sister. You're not going to get a premonition off of me! So that I can remain free, poor little Phoebe, you can't touch me," she recited. A faint glow came to Serena and then she returned to normal and went back to her dancing.

"Great idea!" Phoebes called up to Piper. "What brought on the idea?"

"I thought this place could be a real far out discotheque. The lights make ALLLLL the difference. It makes this place hot and the joint really sizzles. Great huh?" called out Serena over the music.

"GROO-VY!" said Phoebes as she bounced along.

Over at the bar, Leo sat down next to Prue. "HIYA handsome. Why aren't you dancing with Piper?' asked Prue as she finished her drink.

"She wore me out a long time ago. Usually Piper would be asleep on the bar after all of what she's done today. After dinner she starts talking about rearranging everything and wanting to bring back the hippy era. It's really weird," said Leo. "Can I get you another drink?"

"No. I'm fine. But this isn't like my demure little sister, I need to look into this," suggested Prue.

Phoebe came walking back over looking very confused. "Something is not right. I reached up to steady Piper and it felt like she was incased in glass. She was all-smooth. It couldn't feel anything. Weird city!"

"Come on, we're going to have a talk with her," said Prue. All three of them went over to Serena and told her to get down.

"No! I'm having too much of a blast! Join me up here or just buzz off!" said Serena.

"PIPER! Get down her now or I'll knock you down!" said Prue raising a Hand to her.

Zap! Serena froze the whole place. "Careful, Serena, darling. You're blowing you cover. PIPER! Think Piper!" she said to herself. The club re-animated itself and Serena got off the table.

"Into the back!" said Prue angrily pointing to Piper's office.

Serena pouted a bit and got down from the table. She followed the others into Piper's office. "Wow! Was that weird or not! I'm sorry guys. I was getting way too carried away with this whole theme thing. I am sorry if I caused you any worry. That music just did something too me and I freaked out, just a little," said Serena showing a little bit with her hand.

"OK, I think," said Prue. "We were more than worried about you there. Just DON'T do it again!"

"Promise. Now let me alone with this fellow here. Bye, guys!" she said waving demurely. "And I really want to apologize properly to you, you big handsome fellow. How about a kiss for Piper?"

"I guess you do owe me that for worrying me, said Leo as he leaned over to give her a passionate kiss.

Serena returned one grabbing him tightly pushing him back onto the desk. He struggled for a moment and pushed her to the floor. "Watch it, buster. Or you'll end up an artichoke!" snapped Serena. "Oops!" she said realizing her mistake.

"All right, who are you? You are not Piper Halliwell!" Leo said to her sternly.

Twang! Two women popped in right next to him. They appeared to be Samantha Stephens and her cousin Serena.

"Sammy!" cried out the real Serena.

"I thought so! What are you up to here, Serena?" asked Samantha.

"If she's Serena. Then who's this?" asked a confused Leo.

"Just your ever loving little Piper. Whoa! I missed you so!" she said giving him a good Piper kiss.

"I'm waiting for an exclamation, Serena!" said Samantha standing over her cousin.

"I just wanted to convince old Blue Eyes there to come with me. I just didn't get the Piper routine down will enough. She's so BORING!" explained Serena standing up.

"And I like it that way!" replied Piper still in Leo's arms.

"What's going on back here?" asked Phoebes as she and Prue came in.

"SAMANTHA! Oh my God. Oh my God! I have always wanted to meet you. You are my favorite witch. And Serena. What are you doing in Leo's arms?"

"Serena, please!" said Samantha pointing to the disguised Piper.

"OH all right. Hachett-ie hack, let's change back." she conjured and the two of them changed places. With the real Serena in Leo's arms. "This is all I really wanted Blue Eyes," she said kissing him.

Whoosh. Everyone but Prue and Phoebe froze. "Sometimes this comes in VERY handy," commented Piper as she returned to his arms and everyone reanimated.

"Oh, bosh. It was fun for at least a moment, wasn't it Leo?" Serena asked batting her eyelashes.

"You're too much for me, Serena. I prefer the homey type," said Leo.

"So let me get this straight, Serena has been here all day as Piper? Where was our sister?" asked Prue.

"Helping me with Tabitha until we figured this thing out. Serena, these people belong here just like we belong in our own world. And we HAVE to return!" insisted Samantha.

"One minute, Samantha. No one is ever going to believe this. Can we like have a memento, maybe a picture together? Please, Samantha?" pleaded Phoebe. "

I don't see why not!" Tinka-tinka-tee! She twitched and a nicely framed picture of all six of them appeared, catching each of their feelings. Serena didn't look too happy and Prue just looked annoyed, but everyone else wassailing nicely. "There for all your trouble and with my compliments. Come on Serena," said Samantha. "Nice to have finally met you. Good bye, all!" she said popping out.

"Well, so long Serena," said Leo. "It's been interesting!"

"Oh, I could had made it very interesting," said Serena giggling again. "

Serena! Come on!" said Samantha's voice calling from nowhere and everywhere.

"I'm curious," said Piper. "With all your powers, why didn't you just zap him to your world?"

"I have my pride. I wanted him to want to come with me. It wouldn't have been forever. Besides, love spells are for kids! Sorry Blue eyes. It would have been a blast. Ta," she said pointing a finger and popping out.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" asked Prue.

"Yes. Love spells just don't work. Right Phoebes?" asked Piper turning around to look at Phoebes. Phoebe and Leo were in a very, very passionate embrace.

"Leo, stop that! Stop THAT! That's enough!" said Piper batting at her husband.

"Uh, Phoebes. This isn't right! Let go of Leo," said Prue almost as nervous as Piper. Prue waved her hands pulling the two of them apart.

"What happened? Piper, I don't know what got into me," he said holding her tight.

"Just a crazy witch's quirky sense of humor, I would say," Piper said stroking his hair. "Don't ever do that on purpose, my dear," she said kissing him tenderly.

Phoebe just stood there with in ecstasy. "Leo, you are one great kisser!" she said dreamily.

"Phoebes!" shouted Piper.

"But, you are with my sister and I won't be DOING that again," said Phoebes in her cute little voice.

"You better not!" said Piper.

"Definitely!" agreed Prue. "RATS!" thought Phoebes only to herself.

"Someday I'll really feel that way about someone.

"Let's go see about the damage to the club," exclaimed Piper.

"We may be having a few more Sixties nights. I think they are a hit. Far out!" exclaimed Phoebes.

"OK. Sixties nights it is! THANKS SERENA!" Piper cried to the ceiling.

"YOUR-R-R-R WELL-L-L-COME!" Serena replied.

"Freaky!" said Piper as she and Leo headed to the dance floor with a definitive psychedelic beat.

THE END


End file.
